disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine
Princess Jasmine is the lead female character in Disney's 1992 film Aladdin, its two sequels, and the animated television series. She was voiced by Linda Larkin in all the films and series. Her singing voice was performed by Lea Salonga in the first movie and by Liz Callaway in the sequels. Background Jasmine is the daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah, and thus is a princess. Jasmine's mother is rarely mentioned, and she is presumed to be dead. In the first film, Jasmine has become frustrated with the duties of being a princess, and longs for a life outside of the palace. This clashes with the fact that, according to law, Jasmine must marry before her next birthday. Jasmine is an official member of the Disney Princess franchise, and is the only Princess with an Arabian physical appearance. Personality Jasmine is an extremely beautiful young woman with lustrous black hair, large dark eyes and a distinct hourglass figure. Jasmine is free-spirited, and in many ways resembles the "rebellious princess" archetype. She is headstrong, and longs for the freedom that other girls have. This eventually leads to Jasmine running away, but she gets into trouble as she is initially naive regarding the world outside of the palace. Jasmine can be very willful; she refuses all of the suitors that her father chooses, preferring to wed for love rather than for wealth. Jasmine can also be kind and caring, and is considered to be clever and intelligent. She shows a love for adventure, and often accompanies Aladdin on his journeys. Originally though, in the development stages of the film, Jasmine was your typical spoiled brat, and the song "Call Me a Princess" was her introductory song. ''Appearances'' Aladdin Jasmine is the soon-to-be 16 year old daughter of the wealthy Sultan of Agrabah. It is soon revealed that, by law, Jasmine must soon be married to a prince. She is unwilling to marry any of the princes her father suggests, as she wants to marry for love. Eventually, Jasmine runs away from home, in the disguise of a peasant, but having never been outside the palace before, she inadvertently gets into trouble when she gives an apple to a young boy without paying for it. Before the merchant can punish her by amputating her hand, a street urchin named Aladdin quickly steps in and saves her by claiming that Jasmine is his mentally-ill sister. Jasmine plays along, pretending that she believes Abu to be the Sultan. Aladdin leads Jasmine to his home, where they talk. Aladdin reveals his wish that he could be rich, while Jasmine wishes for freedom. Jasmine and Aladdin begin to show feelings for each other, but Aladdin is arrested by guards led by Razoul. Jasmine reveals herself to them and demands that they let Aladdin go, but Razoul apologizes and explains that he is doing so on Jafar's orders. Later, Jasmine confronts Jafar and demands that they release Aladdin, but Jafar tells her that Aladdin has already been executed; Jasmine is left distraught and blames herself, realizing that she never learned his name. The Sultan soon learns of the matter, and chastises Jafar. Jasmine then points out that, even though she is forced to marry, she would be able to punish Jafar after becoming Queen - not knowing that Jafar was internally planning on making Jasmine his own Queen. After Aladdin's wish to become a prince is granted to him by The Genie, he visits Jasmine in the guise of 'Prince Ali Ababwa'. She initially believes him to be just another arrogant suitor, after hearing 'Prince Ali' speak to the Sultan about his intentions to "win Jasmine". After a rather disastrous meeting on Jasmine's balcony, Aladdin is able to convince Jasmine to go for a ride on his Magic Carpet. During the ride, Jasmine falls in love with the disguised Aladdin, but Jasmine soon sees through Aladdin's disguise, after noticing that Prince Ali had the same habits as the market boy she had met. She is angered at the lie, but Aladdin convinces her that he sometimes dressed up as a commoner to "escape the pressures of palace life," which she relates to. She is taken back to the palace and the two share a kiss. However, upon returning, she is told by her father that she is to marry Jafar. Jasmine is shocked, and attempts to tell the Sultan her decision to marry Prince Ali. When Jafar claims that the prince left, Aladdin suddenly appears, relating the news that Jafar had tried to kill him. When the Sultan agrees with Jafar that Aladdin is lying (much to Jasmine's shock), Aladdin realizes that Jafar is controlling the Sultan and breaks the spell. Jafar is revealed as a traitor and forced to flee. The Sultan then notices Aladdin and Jasmine, and realizes that Jasmine has chosen a suitor. Jasmine announces her decision to marry Aladdin, the next day. However, Jafar takes over Agrabah by stealing the lamp from Aladdin. Jasmine learns of Aladdin's true identity, after Jafar uses his magic to forcefully change Aladdin back to a peasant. After sending Aladdin to the ends of the earth, Jafar makes Jasmine his personal slave. He then offers her the chance to become his Queen, citing her beauty and creating a crown for her. She hotly refuses, and he is about to punch her in the face when he comes up with a more gentlemanly idea. He commands the Genie to grant his wish that Jasmine fall in love with him. After seeing that Aladdin has returned, Jasmine distracts Jafar by pretending that she is in love with him, so that Aladdin can get the lamp. As they share a passionate kiss (much to the disgust of Aladdin, Abu and Iago), Jafar sees Aladdin's reflection in Jasmine's crown. and attacks him. When Jasmine tries to grab the lamp, Jafar imprisons her in an hourglass, where she is almost suffocated by sand before Aladdin rescues her. Aladdin ultimately outwits Jafar and has him imprisoned in a lamp of his own (as Jafar had wished to be an all-powerful Genie). After seeing that Jasmine is in love with Aladdin, and noting Aladdin's character, the Sultan changes the marriage law. Instead of being forced to marry a prince, she can marry whomever she deems worthy. Upon hearing this, Jasmine happily chooses Aladdin. The Return of Jafar In the first direct-to-video sequel The Return of Jafar, Jasmine begins to question her choice in Aladdin, wondering if he was trustworthy enough after he defends Iago, Jafar's former pet parrot who had terrorized her father. She quickly gets over these questions with Iago's help, when he reminds her of how much she loves Aladdin, and using reverse psychology and calling her bluff in the song "Forget About Love". Jasmine apologizes to Iago soon after when he suggests Aladdin and the Sultan go for a carpet ride together (which is in fact a trap), and her kindness almost prompts Iago into a confession, but Jafar scares him into silence before Iago can say anything further. She is later captured by Jafar, who magically impersonates her in an attempt to have Aladdin killed off. It seems to be primarily her disappointment and anger at Iago which finally prompts him to help free Genie. Jasmine finally accepts Iago as a friend after he defeats Jafar. At the end of the film, Jasmine goes with Aladdin to see the world. Aladdin: The Series Jasmine aids Aladdin, Abu, Carpet, Iago, and the Genie in their adventures, often proving herself to be an invaluable aide in their adventures, and not just a damsel in distress. She also has several episodes (including Garden Of Evil, Forget Me Lots, Do The Rat Thing, and Sand Switch) in which her personality, skill, intelligence and loving heart are focused on. Her relationship with Aladdin develops during this series and culminates in their marriage in the third movie. In the series Jasmine is shown to have excellent fighting skills, possibly learned by adventuring with Aladdin. Aladdin and the King of Thieves Finally, in the third direct-to-video movie, Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) she and Aladdin are finally about to wed, when their wedding is interrupted by the Forty Thieves. After learning what they were after, Aladdin finds out from the Oracle his father Cassim is still alive. Jasmine convinces him to seek out his father, and that their wedding can be delayed a little bit longer. While he is away, Jasmine grows worried, and Genie cheers her up by dressing her in bridal outfits. When Aladdin returns with Cassim, she and the Sultan take an immediate liking to him. However, he later tries to steal the Oracle, and is put in prison; Aladdin helps him escape, but comes back to face his punishment. Jasmine and the Genie convince the Sultan that he helped his father out of love. At that moment, Iago (who was with Cassim) returns, telling them that Cassim has been captured by Sa'luk and the remaining Thieves. Jasmine goes with Aladdin to rescue his father, and afterward they return for their wedding, which Cassim attends from the shadows. They go for a ride on Carpet, waving good-bye to the Merchant from the first film and Iago and Cassim as they ride off. The 2 then kiss passionately. Hercules and the Arabian Night Jasmine appears in the Hercules: The Animated Series crossover alongside Aladdin, Carpet, Genie, and Abu. This episode is stated to take place after Aladdin and the King of Thieves since when Phil comes on to the beautiful princess, she abruptly brushes him off, telling him, "I'm married." House of Mouse Jasmine makes numerous cameos in House of Mouse. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams She also appears alongside Iago in the Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, the More than a Peacock Princess segment. In the segment, Jasmine tires of her life as a princess and wishes for more responsibility. After speaking with her father, Jasmine is given a job as an assistant teacher at the Royal Academy. Though Jasmine is thrilled at first, she becomes frustrated with her unruly pupils. Jasmine decides to give up. That night Jasmine, is advised by her lady-in-waiting to persevere and be patient, as then she will be able to do anything she wants. The next day, the Sultan's prize horse is missing from the stables. Jasmine is able to coordinate a search and return the horse to the palace. Kilala Princess The manga series Kilala Princess. While on their way back from their trip, Jasmine and Aladdin's trip is cut short by the sudden arrival of Kilala, Sylphy and Rei. Unable to carry five people at the same time, they are forced to walk back to Agrabah. Upon arriving in the city, the guards of Agrabah are informed to arrest Aladdin and the trio for kidnapping the princess. The girls make their escape while the boys hold off the guards. While helping Sylphy, Jasmine accidentally falls off the roof and gets captured by the trio's enemy, Valdou. After a long struggle for Aladdin's magic lamp, Kilala uses it to wish for knowledge of Jasmine's location. They find the princess and unharmed. They take her back to the palace, and Jasmine tells her father, the Sultan, about her new friends. The Sultan gives Kilala a giant diamond as a token of friendship; but she later gives it back. Jasmine then trades it with a flower that she received from Aladdin as her token of friendship. It later turns into an amethyst. Jasmine is last seen witnessing Kilala receive her magic gem: an emerald. Video games Disney's Aladdin (video game) The game follows the plot of the movie. Jasmine appears in cutscenes and must be rescued from Jafar in the final level. At the end of the game, she and Aladdin fly by on the magic carpet. They kiss as the credits scroll. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Jasmine appears in the Kingdom Hearts video games is also one of the Princesses of Heart. Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts, Jafar has taken over Agrabah with the help of the Heartless, desperately searching for Jasmine. Sensing the danger, she escapes the palace with the help of Aladdin. While hiding, Aladdin leaves for the Cave of Wonders to find the Genie of the magic lamp. Unaware of Aladdin's destination, Jasmine asks Sora and company if they would search for him. After the request, Jafar appears and summons Heartless; a battle ensues which allows Jasmine to escape while the others fend off the Heartless. After defeating the Heartless, Sora sets out to find Aladdin. When Aladdin, and Sora return to Agrabah they discover that Jafar has kidnapped Jasmine and has taken her to the Cave of Wonders. Catching up with Jafar, Aladdin and Sora fight him to rescue Jasmine. Unbeknownst to them, Riku comes and takes Jasmine to Hollow Bastion, where she was held captive with the other princesses. By the time all the princesses are gathered, her heart is stolen and used to open the Final Keyhole, and in turn used to create the Keyblade of People's Hearts, but it is later restored with the brave sacrifice of Sora. With the help of the other five princesses, she uses her power to contain the darkness lurking out of the Keyhole until Sora could seal it. After the Keyhole was closed, she resides in Hollow Bastion along with the other princesses in order to protect the castle with their combined power. When Kingdom Hearts was sealed she returns to her own world and is last seen kissing Aladdin in his house. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Jasmine appears as a figment of Sora's memories. She is kidnapped by Jafar, who wishes to marry her, but is later rescued by the combined efforts of Sora and Aladdin. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Jasmine appears talking to Aladdin about a sandstorm he believes has occurred. When Aladdin claims that the Heartless are possibly involved, the princess's concern turns to genuine fear. Ironically, this is the first time Jasmine has called the Heartless by name, even though she has encountered the beasts many times in her past appearances in the Kingdom Hearts series. Kingdom Hearts II 'First Visit' In Kingdom Hearts II she is first seen at the Palace. She notices that Aladdin is often depressed and is worried about him. In the mean time, Jafar's parrot, Iago does his best to earn everyone's trust. At first, Jasmine did not trust him, this changes after she sees the help and good intentions he had. Second Visit When Sora and the others returned, they found out that Jafar had been released from his lamp prison. Lead to the desert by Iago on a false lead, she is kidnapped by Jafar. She is saved after Sora defeats Jafar. Jasmine's name was found out to be part of the password that allowed access to the DTD dataspace in Tron's world. She is last seen flying through the skies of Agrabah on the back of the magic carpet with Aladdin with Genie in tow. ''Kingdom Hearts coded Jasmine appears in ''Kingdom Hearts coded in Agrabah. Sora is asked by Aladdin to find Jasmine for him. Once Sora finds Jasmine, Jafar appears and a battle ensues. Sora and Jasmine meet up with Aladdin and follow Jafar to the Palace where Jafar re-kidnaps Jasmine. After Sora seals Agrabah, Jasmine asks him to help out the palace that is currently being renovated by finding the needed extra materials. If Sora helps Jasmine out, he can trade bundles of 72, 85, or 99 scraps with her for synthesis items. Disney Parks Jasmine appears at the Disney Parks around the world as a meetable character alongside Aladdin and occasionally Genie and Jafar. Jasmine regularly appears in Disneyland and Walt Disney World's Adventureland. Fantasmic! Jasmine appears riding either Steamboat Willie or the Mark Twain Riverboat in the live nighttime spectaular. Mickey's PhilharMagic Jasmine appears alongside Aladdin and Iago in the computer animated show. In the show, Donald Duck enters the world of [[Aladdin (film)|''Aladdin in]] search of Mickey Mouse's sorcerer hat. When Donald enters the world of Aladdin, Jasmin and Aladdin are in the middle of singing ''A Whole New World. After the song, Jasmine kindly gives Donald the hat back. Although Donald regained the hat, it was knocked right off by Iago. Disney's Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular Jasmine appears in the live Broadway style musical in ''Disney's California Adventure'' park. In the show, Jasmine plays out the same role as she did in the film. Trivia *Jasmine is the sixth Disney Princess, and one of the five to be of royal blood. *Jasmine is the fourth Disney Princess to have a father present during the film. *Jasmine is the second Disney Princess to expose her midriff, after Ariel in 1989. *Jasmine is the first Disney Princess to marry a pauper. *Jasmine is the first Disney Princess to have an Arabic appearance. *Jasmine is the first and currently only Disney Princess to share a kiss with the film's villain. *Jasmine was the first Disney Princess to be voiced by two actresses, Linda Larkin providing her speaking voice, and Lea Salonga providing her singing voice, preceding Pocahontas in 1995 and Mulan in 1998. *Jasmine is the second Disney Princess to have black hair, after Snow White in 1937, a complete 55 years later. *Jasmine is the first Disney Princess to be of a different ethnicity than "white", although native to a fictional country. *Unsurprisingly, Jasmine's name is simply derived from the same-titled flower. Gallery aladdin1077.jpg|Jasmine and Rajah aladdin1105.jpg|Jasmine and The Sultan Aladdin1477.jpg|Jasmine in the marketplace with Abu. enchantedtales_543.jpg|Jasmine with Iago aladdin4162.jpg|Jasmine and Magic Carpet aladdin5122.jpg|Jasmine and Jafar tumblr_l0u1wmyCLf1qzsd7y.jpg|Jasmine as Jafar's slave alipic28.jpg|Jasmine with Aladdin kingofthieves368.jpg|Jasmine and Genie in Aladdin and the King Of Thieves hatan56.jpg|Jasmine in Hercules and the Arabian Nights 2896319378_88180e77e4.jpg|Jasmine with Aladdin and Genie in the Disney Parks aladdin and jasmine.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin during the "A Whole New World" sequence from the first film AJ_kiss.jpg|first kiss Aladdin-Screencap-aladdin-1715365-720-480.jpg|2nd kiss kingofthieves701.jpg|Jasmine and Aladdin at their wedding kingofthieves365.jpg|Jasmine as Cinderella in Aladdin and the King of Thieves kingofthieves366.jpg|Jasmine as Snow White in Aladdin and the King of Thieves Jasmine_23.jpg|Jasmine dressed as a street rat in the Aladdin episode "Sand Switch" Aladdin-Wallpaper-aladdin-6261173-1024-768.jpg|Jasmine wallpaper mys_best_friend_is_jasmine04.jpg|Jasmine with her daughter, Abu and Rajah Jasmine KH.png|Jasmine in Kingdom Hearts Jasmine.gif|Jasmine sprites from the SNES game Fruit.jpg|From the Master System game Hideout.jpg|From the Master System game Char 29325.jpg|Princess Jasmine in House of Mouse es:Jasmín Jasmine Category:Aladdin characters Jasmine Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Of Heart Category:Living characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Humans Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Queens Category:Mothers Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Iconic characters Category:Schoolteachers Category:Article of the week Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters